charleston_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Hall
Courtney Miranda Victoria Hall is the paternal-half sister of soccer player and male protaganist, Luke Castellan and the daughter of former town sheriff and current stock broker, Richard "Hermes" Castellan. Courtney originiated from "the wrong side of the tracks" while living with her mother in Port Maine, Rhode Island and was verbally and sometimes physically abused by her mother who she described as a "drugged up tyrant". Courtney was always getting herself into trouble for hanging out in the "wrong crowd" and one day, the fighting escalated so terribly that Courtney was fed up with her mother and disappeared in the middle of the night from home to live with her grandparents in Shediac County, Missouri only to discover who her biological father was a few months later. She disappeared from her grandparents home soon after and settled into the town of Charleston Heights only to meet her father and half-brother later in her first appearance. Character History Before the Series Courtney is the product of Richard's affair with Denise Hall; Courtney is half-Portuguese and half-German from both of her parents. After Denise became pregnant with her, Hermes then served divorce papers on May, leaving her to raise Luke on her own and for Richard, he married Denise to raise Courtney in secret. As a youngster, Courtney showed signs of dyslexia which worried both her parents but a trip to the doctor confirmed that it was a false alarm. By the age of 8, her parents seperated and Denise was left to raise Courtney on her own and began turning to drugs and alcohol which began to frighten her since she was only a young girl. Courtney was verbally and sometimes physically abused by her mother who she described as a "drugged up tyrant"; this has happened throughout Courtney's childhood. At the age of 11, Courtney returned home from school to see her mother holding a spatula in her hand screaming at her in a slur. The fight escalated so badly that she packed her belongings in the middle of the night and soon took off and left for Shediac County, Missouri to live with her grandparents only to discover who her biological father was a few months later. After tracking down her father, She disappeared from her grandparents home soon after and took off for the town of Charleston Heights to settle in and for her to only meet her father and half brother in her first appearance. Courtney is shown to be over-intelligent for her age and is usually seen wearing a pair of Chuck Taylor All-Star Converse Shoes. Season 1 Relationships Family Courtney's maternal side of the family is relatively short and a conservative Portuguese Catholic family consisting of herself, Denise, her unnamed maternal grandparents whereas her paternal side of the family is amazingly huge and a German Catholic family consisting of Richard "Hermes", her half-brother Luke, grandparents Sherry and Ida, and her ex-stepmother, May. Romances While living in her hometown, Courtney had a middle-school boyfriend named Aaron Echolls who turned out to be verbally abusive to Courtney which resulted in the termination in their relationship stating that "I already deal with that at home". After that incident, as of her first appearance in the series, Courtney is currently single and is supposedly "not interested in a boyfriend". Trivia *Is always wearing a pair of Chuck Taylor All-Star's Converse shoes *Is the paternal-half sister of Luke Castellan and affair of Richard and Denise *Favourite bands are Green Day, Paramore and Nirvana Category:Charleston Heights Characters Category:1995 births Category:Females Category:Charleston Heights High School Students Category:People of German descent Category:People of Portuguese descent Category:Cheerleaders